Second Encounters
by Rehabilitated Sith
Summary: Their second encounter and first stupid act. (Sequel to First Encounters). *COMPLETE*


AN: So, I wrote this on my phone so there might be several errors. I am not a military person, so I hope I do it decently cause I have a lot of respect for those who serve.

Second Encounters

Jack crawled along the ground, his movements quick and without excess. Puffs of dirt exploded all around him. Cursing under his breath; he was relieved to enter the safety of the partial barrel. Thuds reverberated as slugs pierced the outer shell without reaching the Delta soldier. He chances a peek from the barrel but ducked back down when more slugs bit where his head had been.

All around him he could hear the screams of civilians as they sought for cover in the marketplace. Women and children scurried towards the safety of thin stalls; while others were cut down in their escape.

"I need a twenty on those shooters."

His radio crackled back, voices nearly canceling the others. Several people reported in from their vantage point. Jack acknowledged their reports, reaching into his vest he pulled out a small compact mirror. Holding it out, he angled it towards the reported shooter. He glimpsed a figure kneeling down atop a roof, the flash of their muzzle was all the answer Jack needed. He shined around the barrel and ducked behind the next largest shelter. His mates provided cover fire while he slowly made his way out.

He was able to get to a single floor dwelling, inside he found the frightened red eyes of two young children. He motioned them to be quiet; they nodded mutely. He went to the far wall, out the hole they used as a window; balancing precariously, he pulled himself to the roof while flattening himself. When he didn't feel the pain of bullets rip through his body, he assumed that the shooter was distracted. Risking a glance, he noted the shooter's attention was diverted. With careful movements, he pulled his gun to the ready, taking aim, checked his breathing and gently squeezed the trigger. Three bullets slammed into the shooter in rapid succession; he fell from the building.

Jack ducked and rolled in preparation for the return fire from the dead man's friends. He could feel the air disruption as bullets barely missed him. He heard the return fire of his team as they neutralized the last of the terrorists. Jack leapt from the roof, rolling as soon as he felt the impact; popping up and seeking shelter.

The silence that descended was heavy; the smoke from burning cars choked the air. Jack asked for a roll call and was relieved when all answered back.

"We have a problem."

Instantly Jack was on the air.

"What's the situation?"

"Bomb. Big bomb."

"Alright, secure the perimeter, and get me an EOD guy here. Now."

Jack wasn't sure how long they would remain in the clear, he wanted to secure the city and move on. He got a report that the EOD guy would be there within the hour, they were currently finishing up at another location.

Jack passed the time by putting out fires and removing the bodies after taking careful notes and pictures for his reports.

Two hours later, a vehicle churning up dust caught their attention. Using their binoculars, they quickly confirmed it was one of theirs, allowing them to relax very slightly. Making sure his men were still pulled back from the hot zone, he went out to meet the technician. Two figures jumped out as soon as the Humvee skidded to a stop. One approached Jack while the other suited up; not making eye contact with anyone else.

Jack pointed out the area in question, the suited up tech nodded before grabbing his kit and moving out. He watched in surprise.

"I thought you guys used robots...?"

"She's broken at the moment."

"What took you so long, we expected you an hour ago."

"The Humvee broke down on the way over, had to wait for the kid to fix it." There was a slight edge to the answer and Jack quirked an eyebrow at it.

"The kid fixed it?"

"Yeah, supposed to be some sort of genius or something. For a genius it sure took him awhile to fix it." With that the guy moved back to the Humvee and climbed in, appearing to be on the radio.

Jack shrugged and was about to leave them to it when he saw that the driver has also exited and was making his way over.

"Sorry about the delay-"

"He already told me."

"We're lucky we made it at all; I thought we were done for. Somehow that kid got it to work."

Jack looked curious, considering the report he got from the other guy. When he mentioned it, the driver rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him, he's still sore that the kid was handpicked by the lead EOD trainer over him." The driver nodded toward the figure in the distance.

"Frankly, I am surprised the kid is still standing, he's been defusing/getting rid of bombs all day. He's probably one of the hardest working EODs we got. He's in constant high demand but he doesn't complain or anything. Guys I know would have balked by now."

"When you say 'kid'...?"

"Definitely the youngest here by far. I am not even sure he is legal but I heard he was emancipated so I guess it's OK."

Shrugging, the driver returned to the shelter of the vehicle despite that it was almost worst being inside in the heat without the AC on.

Jack returned his attention to the kid down range; he seemed to know what he was doing.

0-0-00-0-0

Angus MacGyver squinted through the sweat now rolling freely down his face in the intense heat. He paused in his work, taking a moment to flex his hands that had started to shake. He cursed his weakness. He could feel the toll of the nonstop missions taking root. He pushed on knowing after this one he could afford a short reprieve.

A few final checks later and he pushed back, taking a deep breath, he struggled to his feet. He felt the world dip slightly and he had to paused while the blood rush finished. He gave the all clear sign and waited for his team mate to secure the now deactivated bomb for disposal. He pulled the stuffy head gear off, relishing the feel of the warm breeze across his face. Mac took a moment to scrub a hand across his face.

A shadow crossed the sun causing the bomb tech to look over at a familiar looking Delta soldier standing in front of him. He blinked.

"Uhh, Dalton, right?"

"That'd be me. Here." In his hands was the most welcome sight he'd seen all day. A bottle of water. Without ceremony, Mac grabbed it and chugged it down easily. He nearly groaned in pleasure as the water slid down his throat.

Dalton already had another in his hands, ready when Mac was finished.

"Easy there, or you might loose it."

Mac only nodded his understanding while taking the second bottle and drinking with more care. He finished a quarter of it before dumped the rest over his head. Jack almost swore that as soon as the water hit the kid that it turned to steam.

"That was some pretty impressive work there."

Mac just shrugged. His team mate snorted derisively as he passed at that exact moment. Jack could have sworn that despite the heat, the kid flushed in embarrassment.

Jack fought the temptation to trip said annoying bomb tech as he shuffled off to the Humvee. There was no room for division in the military, in his opinion and he had an instant dislike to MacGyver's obnoxious teammate. Jack took in the kid's appearance, the disheveled hair, tired eyes and slightly shaking hands. His hands magically produced a granola bar which the kid tried to protest, albeit weakly, before Jack rolled his eyes. Tearing open he packed he broke a piece off.

"Hmm, that's good. Man I am full; it'd be a waste to throw the rest of it away."

A passing soldier called out, "I'll finish it off for you!"

Jack ignored the soldier who continued on his way laughing. He stared pointedly at the kid who was watching him warily. Heaving a dramatic sigh, he thrust the remaining bar into his hands.

Mac squawked in protest, and Jack promptly ignored him. Waiting until he took a bite before Jack returned his attention to his surroundings. Shouts drew both of their attentions, there in the middle of the street was a woman. She was wearing the traditional full length burqa, covered head and vent for eyes.

Mac couldn't see her eyes from the distance but he imagined they were similar to those he'd seen before. It was her body language that spoke volumes. He hear the click of guns as soldiers brought them to bear on the new threat.

He reacted. Mac tore down the street before Jack was aware he had moved. The Delta soldier cursed the kid and took off after him; determined to not let him die so soon after saving them. He managed to grasp the kid by the arm a few feet from the woman; bringing them up short. The kid fought him ferociously. He was tempted to knock him out in order to get him away.

With a move that surprised even the seasoned soldier, the kid was free and on his knees in front of the woman before Jack could register it.

" **Hold fire**! I repeat hold fire!"

The kid's hands were moving and Jack couldn't figure out what he was doing. If he saw the slightest movement from the woman he would drop her and drag the kid the far away then giving him lashing he would remember.

It was the longest minutes of his life as he kept his eyes riveted between the kid and the woman. The kid was muttering something Jack couldn't hear but the woman seemed to be responding. Jack heard the telltale snips of wires before the kid was on his feet stripping the woman of the vest.

The kid darted off, Jack at his heels. The vest was sailing through the air at a fairly impressive height and distance for one so skinny. The kid pivoted on his heel and tackled the soldier to the ground. The kid covered Jack's body as best he could before the heat of the explosion reached them.

Jack felt the air tremble, he heard the shouts of his teammates and saw only the kid's blonde hair in his view. He waited. The kid didn't' move. Alarmed, Jack rolled the kid off of him, and got a good look at him. His hands felt the kid's body carefully searching for signs of injuries. He noted when the kid's eyes fluttered.

His hands were barely touching the kid's ribs when he felt the kid move away from his hands. Figuring he had found something, he persisted and was rewarded with a breathy laugh.

The kid was _freakin_ ' ticklish. Unbelievable. He could disarm bomb, stare down terrorist but he couldn't handle someone touching his sides.

"Kid you need to warn me before you do something stupid."

"You wouldn't let me if I did."

"Actually, I'd join you."

Mac looked at him sideways. Brow raised. Then he nodded, and Jack nodded back. Getting to his feet, he held his hand out. Mac glanced at it, hesitating a moment before he accepted it; allowing the soldier to pull him up. He pulled Mac up and then pinned him to his chest. One hand firmly gripping his neck.

"As far as I am concerned, you don't have anything to prove to anybody."

Mac jerked, startled. Jack released his grip and cuffed him lightly on the head.

"You're OK in my book."

Mac could only stare at the soldier as he left. He jerked himself out of his thoughts and he too returned to his teammates, his steps little more steady and his gaze forward and unwavering.

A/N annnnd scene. 3/26/17 RS


End file.
